My Wife The First
by gunman
Summary: Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki manipulate events to stop Third Impact, and start by getting Shinji and Rei married!
1. Chapter 1

_**MY WIFE THE FIRST**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki manipulate events to stop Third Impact, and start by getting Shinji and Rei married!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Conspiracy**

The elderly sub-commander of NERV walked into the office of the blond scientist Ritsuko Akagi.

"Sub-Commander. Can I help you with something?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Dr Akagi. I have a problem that I believe you can help with me." the older man said.

"Oh?" the curious scientist asked.

"It has to do with the Third and First Child... and the commander."

Ritsuko grimaced. Not exactly her favorite subjects. While she had nothing against Shinji, as he had never wronged her, to hear the older man speak of Gendo and Rei in the same breath was annoying.

"Forgive me if I don't see how the three are connected." she said.

He noticed the slightly terse tone in her voice, but didn't let it affect his mood.

"To start with, they are connected, in a rather unusual way. Gendo needs Shinji to activate Unit 01 and defeat the Angels, before Rei can be used to trigger Third Impact using Lilith." he explained.

Ritsuko nodded, but was still confused as to where this was going.

"I'm not seeing where this is going."

"Yui Ikari."

Ritsuko managed to hold her irritation at the hearing of that name.

"As I'm sure you know, Gendo was married to Yui, Shinji is Yui's son. And Rei... well..."

"Yes, I'm well aware of her connection to Yui. What does this have to do..." she started to ask.

"I don't think that Yui would approve of everything that Gendo has done and is planning to do."

Ritsuko sighed, glad that there were no recording devices in her office as the sub-commander was clearly talking treachery. But she couldn't agree more with him. She knew full well that Gendo's ultimate plan was to initiate Third Impact so that he could be with is wife. A global Armageddon that he would control. While she had her own reasons for staying in NERV, mostly her delusions that Gendo did care for her in some way, she had slowly come to realize that he did not care for her at all. Thus her efforts now had been turned with trying to figure out a way to stop his plans.

In short, to get back at Gendo.

"So, what does this have to do with Shinji-kun and Rei?" Ritsuko asked.

"The way I see it, they are the key to Gendo's plans." Fuyutsuki said.

"Yes. Shinji pilots the Unit that will clear out the Angels and initiate Instrumentality. Rei is capable of controlling Lilith/Instrumentality when the time is necessary."

"And with the way they are, there is little doubt they will fall into Gendo's plans."

"You mean their mental state."

"Yes. Shinji's doleful nature and Rei's blind obedience is something that Gendo will use to his advantage."

"So... what?" she asked, still wondering where this was going.

"I was just thinking, that in order to make sure that they can't be used by Gendo..." he started to say.

"They have to become stronger." Ritsuko conjectured.

"Precisely."

"Alright... while that makes sense, I fail to see how that would be possible to make them stronger. Without a reason."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because of Gendo." she said. "Rei is completely loyal to the man. She was raised her entire life to do his bidding, fulfill his will. And Shinji... he's more the... co-dependant type. He was abandoned by his father years ago. He needs emotional support, and his father is the closest family member he has."

"What if we were to give him another family member?"

"Give him another family member?" she asked, confused. "You say that like its as simple as getting him a puppy."

Fuyutsuki smiled, almost like that's what he was thinking.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Ritsuko asked.

"I do, in fact. One that is rather dangerous, but considering the stakes we're playing for..."

Ritsuko leaned back in her chair, deep in thought.

While part of her liked the idea that she would be messing with Gendo's plans, the possible repercussions were playing out in different variations in her mind. The sub-commander was talking conspiracy, and while he had yet to explain his plan, Ritsuko could see all kinds of holes in it.

Still...

"What did you have in mind?" Ritsuko asked.

Fuyutsuki smiled as he explained his plan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(FIVE DAYS LATER, PARADISE FLOWER LOVE HOTEL)

"Ohhhhhhhhh... my head!" Shinji Ikari groaned as he stared at yet another unfamiliar ceiling. _Now where am I?_ He thought as he shifted to the side, suddenly bumping into a rather warm body next to him.

Looking over to them his eyes went wide when he realized several things.

1-he was not in his usual bed in the hospital, but in a very nice hotel room.

2-he was not wearing any clothes, not even boxer shorts.

3-he was not alone.

In fact, he recognized the person in the bed next to him.

Rei Ayanami, the First Child.

Naturally Shinji is freaked out by this, but remained unmoving just continuing to stare at the lovely young girl... until Rei woke up.

"Ikari-kun?" Rei said, confusion in her eyes as she saw him.

"Uh... yes, Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"Why are you in my apartment?" she asked.

"Uh... we're not in your apartment. I'm pretty sure."

Rei sat up and looked around, noticing that he was correct. The place they were in was far nicer, warmer and more comfortable than her's could ever have been.

"Are we in your apartment?" she asked.

"Uh... no. We're not. This is way too big and too nice." he stated.

"Ikari-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a gold ring on the third finger of your left hand?"

"Huh? I..." Shinji said as he looked down and gasped. He did. "I do." he said.

"Then it appears we are married." she said casually.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked and practically jumped out of bed.

He stumbled over dozens of empty beer cans, (Yebisu brand), their clothes, a couple of apparently used condoms, and a yellowish piece of paper on the coffee table.

Standing himself up, Shinji walked over to the table and picked up the paper.

It was a marriage certificate... with their names on it, and yesterday's date.

He knew this because there was a digital clock on the wall that displayed the date as well as the time.

"We got married... yesterday." Shinji said reading the certificate.

"I see." Rei said getting up out of the bed and walking over to him.

"I am so going to get killed." Shinji groused as Rei, naked to the world, walked over and took the marriage certificate from him.

Shinji turned to look away, noticing a video tape on the table and went to pick it up. It said, 'Ikari Wedding Video' on the label.

_I am __really__ going to get killed._ He thought as he put the tape in the VCR, pressed play, and then sat down on the couch.

Rei walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. Shinji grabbed a pillow and hid his private parts, while Rei did nothing about her own nakedness.

(_Dearly beloved_.) The minister on the tape said. (_We are gathered here today to witness the union of this joyous couple in holy matrimony._)

The pair watched the tape pan around to show... them! Both Shinji, who was dressed in a rather sharp looking black tuxedo (which Shinji noticed was on the floor next to the bed), and Rei, who was dressed in a lovely white lace dress holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. (Rei hadn't noticed that the same dress was lying on her side of the bed)

"Oh... my... god!" Shinji gasped.

"I did not know you were religious." Rei said.

"I'm not! It's... just a figure of speech." he stuttered, trying to keep his eyes off Rei.

Turning back to the video, they noticed several other people at their wedding.

Namely: Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. Dr Akagi. Ryoji Kaji. Misato Katsuragi. The Bridge Bunnies. And PenPen.

For some reason Shinji didn't expect to see Asuka or his father in attendance.

(_Do you, Shinji Ikari, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, until death take you both?_) The minister said.

(_I do._) Shinji said.

_I can't believe I said it!_ Shinji thought to himself with some panic.

(_And do you, Rei Ayanami, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death take you both?_) The minister repeated.

(_I do._) Rei said.

_I do not remember saying these words._ Rei thought as she remained focused on the tape.

(_Then by the power vested in me by our lord the father, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now..._)

But Shinji and Rei were already kissing.

(..._kiss the bride._)

Organ music played in the background as the eight guests cheered for them.

(_Ladies and gentlemen... I know happily introduce... Mr and Mrs Shinji and Rei Ayanami!_)

"So I'm... Shinji Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"It is customary in the Japanese culture that the man take the family name of his wife."

"Well, yeah... I'm just... kinda shocked that I don't remember this. I mean... I don't even remember asking you to marry me." Shinji groaned.

"I am also without memory of such a question." Rei said.

Shinji looked over at the beer cans and smelled his own breath. _Yup, we drank_. He thought. "I guess Misato wasn't kidding about the after effects of drinking."

Rei smelled her own breath, also finding the lingering traces of beer on it.

"So it would seem, Shinji-kun." she said.

"Well, what are we going to... did you just call me Shinji?"

"We are husband and wife now. It is therefore appropriate to refer to each other by our first names." she said.

"Well yeah, but... this just seems so sudden."

"Do you regret being married to me?" she asked.

"What? No! I love the idea of being married to you, Rei, it's just..." he said, blushing brightly at what he had just said.

"Just... what, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked, also blushing at what he had just said.

"I just... wish I knew how this all happened."

"Perhaps those memories will return in time."

"Maybe."

"I will order us some breakfast." Rei said, getting up and going over to the phone.

"Okay. Sounds good." he replied as he sat back and rewatched the video.

Rei paused for a second before she went back to where Shinji was sitting, lifted his face up towards her with her hand, and pressed her lips again his. Shinji's eyes went wide as Rei kissed him. For several seconds nothing happened, until Rei pulled back, a strange look on her face.

"R-Rei? What was that for?" Shinji asked.

"The tape shows that we kissed each other. Yet, I do not remember it. I find it strange that I could not remember something so... pleasurable."

"You... liked it?" he asked.

"...yes. I did."

Shinji gulped as he stood to face the blue-haired girl.

"Rei?" he said, heart beating wildly as his body started growing hot.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" she said, large amounts of color flooding her cheeks, a soft tingle in his chest causing her heart to beat faster than normal.

"Can I kiss you again?"

She said nothing, her body answering for her as she nodded and closed the space between herself and the Third Child. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist as the new husband and wife tenderly pressed their lips to each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

I know this is a very short chapter, but it's only a prologue, so please don't be disappointed.

But first feel free to place a review.

Also, I know this is rather insane of me to put in a new story when I haven't updated my other stories yet, but as I said before, I couldn't help writing up this one either. The idea just came to me one day and I had to write it out.

The total chapter length for this particular story will probably be about 3 or 4 chapters, depending on how many reviews I get. I've also got my other stories to update and such. So I'll be busy. But I also wanted to upload this on 8-8-08 because it was memorable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MY WIFE THE FIRST  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or its characters.

Summary: Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki's plan to ruin Gendo pulls in various other people from NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Preparation** (_Before the Wedding_)

(Day One: Ritsuko's Office)

"Let me understand this." Ritsuko Akagi said. "You want to get Shinji and Rei _married_?" she gasped.

"Yes." Fuyutsuki said.

"To each other?"

"Yes."

"That's your plan?"

"Yes."

"**Why**?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Think about it: Shinji and Rei need a strong emotional attachment to each other in order to become stronger." Fuyutsuki explained.

"But marriage?"

"I can think of no stronger emotional attachment."

"They're 14 years old!" she stated.

"Meaning?"

"First of all, I'm sure that Shinji and Rei like each other, I'm also quite certain that they would never get married to each other on their own."

"Which is where we come in." he said.

Ritsuko instantly became concerned as he said that.

"Even if we managed to get them married, through some measure of trickery or deceit, the second the commander finds out about this he will break them up and dissolve their marriage. And you know he will. He'll invoke NERV's authority in order to do it."

"I'm sure. But I have a way around that." Fuyutsuki smiled.

"You do? How?" she asked, now thoroughly curious.

"We'll use the one authority that Gendo will have to accept."

"Who? SEELE?"

Fuyutsuki shook his head. "Yui." he said.

Ritsuko's eyes shot wide as he said that.

"Yui? But... she's dead! So to speak. How could we possibly..."

"I'll handle that part." he assured.

Ritsuko wasn't sure about that. Not knowing exactly what the older man was thinking put another hole in this little plan. However...

"Alright." she relented. "But... even if we were to go ahead with this... we can't do it on our own."

"Agreed. We'll need additional assistance." he agreed.

"But who? Who can we trust with this?" she asked.

"At this point, perhaps Major Katsuragi and Kaji."

Ritsuko balked at this.

"WHAT?!! You want to bring in _those two_? They'll never go for it! I mean.... Misato might if only to tease Shinji, but why would Kaji help us? He's more likely to get _Asuka_ married off so as to get her off his back."

"Perhaps. But that doesn't work to our plan." Fuyutsuki stated.

"Granted. But I still don't see either of them helping us... not without telling them everything." she said, with emphasis on 'everything'.

"I don't think we have to divulge everything. If we did, not only would they not help us, they might turn on us." he said.

"True." she sighed. "Which means we'll have to be even sneaker than normal with them."

"In other words... blatantly lie to them."

"Basically." Ritsuko groaned, hating the fact that she was deceiving her two oldest friends yet again. Even if her intention was to try and save the world. "This is going to be fun." she groaned in exasperation.

"I'll deal with Kaji, you bring in Katsuragi." the sub-commander said.

"You realize that without revealing critical details, Misato 'might' go for this plan." she stated.

"You'll just have to be more creative than normal." he said. "And of course, there is the matter of Rei."

"Rei?" she asked, wondering how the little albino clone of Yui and Lilith was going to like this.

"Yes. I need you to do something rather special for her." Fuyutsuki said with a smile.

Ritsuko groaned, as if she knew what was coming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hello, Rei." Ritsuko said as the blue-haired girl walked into her office.

"Dr Akagi." Rei said as she sat down on the stool next to Ritsuko's desk.

"Lift up your sleeve, please." Ritsuko said as she grabbed a syringe from a nearby medical tray.

Rei didn't hesitate or question the reason for an injection. Dr Akagi had done this many times before, though not usually during her regular visits.

"So... tell me, Rei. How have you been?" Ritsuko asked as she positioned the syringe at Rei's arm.

Rei didn't flinch as the needle pierced her skin, nor did she visually show any signs of confusion or curiosity as to why Dr Akagi was asking her such a question.

Normally she would not have even cared about Rei's well-being. Maintaining her health was on Gendo's orders.

"I am well." Rei said.

"And how is school going?" Ritsuko asked.

"Acceptable."

"And how's Shinji?"

A small blush flashed her cheeks and disappeared quickly. But Ritsuko caught it.

"Pilot Ikari is... well." she answered.

"Sometimes I wonder." Ritsuko said off-handedly.

"Why?" Rei asked, suddenly curious where Shinji was concerned.

"Well... living with Misato and all it's a miracle he hasn't died from her cooking, or picked up any of her habits." Ritsuko said.

"I do not believe that Pilot Ikari would engage in such activities."

"Oh? And how would you know that?" the scientist asked.

"Because of The Second Child."

"Asuka?"

"She frequently states that she would die of starvation were it not for Pilot Ikari's cooking. Therefore it is obvious that Pilot Ikari does the majority of cooking at their apartment."

"Probably a good thing." she said. "Rei... I need to know a few things."

"Such as?"

"I would like you to keep an eye on Shinji over the next few days."

"Understood. Is there a reason?" Rei asked.

Ritsuko mentally smiled at hearing that. Normally Rei would have just taken any order without the slightest bit of hesitation. The fact that she was asking questions now meant she was less the doll and more the person she and Fuyutsuki needed for their plan.

"I'm concerned about him." Ritsuko said.

"Concerned?" Rei asked curiously.

_Here we go._ She thought. "I like Shinji. He's a very decent and kind boy. He works hard and doesn't complain. He's endured so much since this war started. He doesn't deserve the things that have happened to him. If Misato hadn't taken him in when he first arrived, I would have."

A strange emotion flashed in Rei's eyes. Something she would later define as jealousy.

"And you would use Ikari-kun as Major Katsuragi uses him?" Rei asked.

"Hardly. Though I might have used him as the commander uses me." she said playfully.

Rei visually grimaced at that thought.

_Perfect. She's ready._ Ritsuko thought, noticing her reaction. "Therefore, since I don't want anything bad to happen to NERV's best pilot, I'd like you to keep an eye on him. His well-being, so to speak. Can you do that?"

"And how will I accomplish this outside of school and NERV, Dr. Akagi?"

"I'm sure you can think of a way, Rei. After all... Shinji does like you."

Another momentary blush flushed Rei's cheeks. Ritsuko caught that too.

"I'm sure you can find some excuse to be close to him." Ritsuko said.

"Excuse?"

"Hmm. What would be a good excuse?" she said, tapping her chin with her finger with a small smile on her lips. "Perhaps... because you were ordered to? No... that sounds too much like you being forced to do something you didn't want to. And he might not respond too well to that."

"Respond well?"

"Rei... in case you haven't noticed... Shinji is a rather introverted boy. He needs affection... genuine affection... in order to grow as a person as well as a pilot. If he found out that you were being ordered to spend time with him, his first thought would be that you didn't really want to be with him. It would be like... lying to him." Ritsuko said.

"I would never lie to Ikari-kun." Rei said.

"That's good Rei. Especially since I'm sure that Misato and Asuka aren't such good influences in his life. And... I haven't been oblivious to how he looks at you."

Rei blushed again.

_Why do I feel so warm whenever Dr Akagi mentions Ikari-kun?_ She thought, rubbing her cheeks absently.

"It's easy to see he likes you, Rei. Therefore... it would be better if you were to spend time with him in order to protect him as well."

"I see." she said. _Ikari-kun likes me?_ She thought. "Is this an official order, Dr Akagi?"

Ritsuko sighed. "Yes, Rei. It is. You are ordered to spend as much time as possible with Pilot Shinji Ikari, in order to protect and nurture him. It's what friends do, don't they?"

_Ikari-kun... is my friend._ Rei thought.

"And of course, neither Shinji or the commander needs to know this, since that would ruin trying to make Shinji stronger than he is now."

"Yes, Dr Akagi." she said as she stood up and left.

Once she was gone, Ritsuko allowed herself a small, satisfied smile.

_Step One, complete._ She thought with a smirk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Day Two)

Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki met in the sub-commander's office to go over the plan.

"Has the first phase of the plan has been executed?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko said.

"And has Major Katsuragi agreed to assist us?"

"She has... under the impression that it will enhance Pilot Ikari's synch ratio."

"His synch ratio?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I explained to Misato that a positive, heightened emotional state would improve Shinji's synch ratio tremendously."

"And she bought this?"

"Actually, she wanted to give Shinji a kiss before each mission as a little bit of incentive. But I was able to explain to her that Shinji needed considerably more than a mere kiss. He needed an honest relationship."

"And did the Major offer herself up for this?"

"Yes, but I think she was mostly joking."

"I see."

"And has Kaji agreed to help us?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes. Though his first suggestion was to have Asuka marry Shinji." Fuyutsuki explained.

"Of course he did." she said. _Anything to get the Second Child to stop chasing him. _

"And what about Rei?" he asked.

"According to Section 2, the First Child has been spending as much time as possible with the Third. I suppose it's a good thing that the commander isn't here right now." she said.

"Yes. He's trying to get China to increase funding to their NERV branch." he said.

"I'm surprised the UN hasn't encouraged them to give us the necessary backing." she said.

"The UN's explained the situation to all countries in which NERV has active bases. Whether or not they can give us the necessary funds is up to them." he said. "Now, about the preparations."

"Yes. I was thinking... a simple Western-style wedding might be less trouble." she said.

"Western style. As in... Shinji wears a tuxedo, Rei wears a white wedding dress, we throw rice at them once they are married, and have a reception afterwards?" he asked.

"Yes. And I'm sure Misato will bring the beer." Ritsuko stated.

"We can't allow the children to drink." Fuyutsuki gasped.

"They're getting married, aren't they?"

"That's different!"

"I suppose. Though it might be the only way to get them to..... hmm. I wonder."

"Wonder?"

"I've been working on something that will definitely help them. It's a theory, but I'm sure of it. I need to get to work on it immediately." she said as she rushed to her office.

"Of course." the man said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Day Three, Ritsuko's Office)

"Sempai?" Maya Ibuki asked her superior as she entered the office of the furiously working woman.

"Yes, Maya?" Ritsuko asked, continuing to type furiously.

"I... I've heard a rather unusual rumor." she said timidly.

"Oh? What rumor?" the scientist asked, still not looking up from her computer.

"That you're planning to get Shinji and Rei married." Maya stated.

Ritsuko balked. _She knows?_ "Where did you hear that?"

"From Mr Ryoji."

Ritsuko deflated. _Rat-fink!_ She thought. "I see." she said.

"Is it true?" Maya asked.

"Yes." Ritsuko said.

"But... why?"

"It's part of a rather radical experiment."

"Radical experiment?" she asked, obviously confused.

"You know how the pilots synch ratio's are dependant upon their emotional states?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes."

"My theory is that, the happier they are, the higher their synch ratio will be."

"So... you plan to get them married?" Maya asked, still confused.

"Yes." she said. "Marriage is one of the strongest bonds possible between two people."

"But why Shinji and Rei?"

"Because.... amongst the three pilots, Shinji and Rei are the most compatible."

Maya sighed. "I guess that's true." she said, thinking that Asuka wouldn't be very receptive to the idea of marrying the Third Child. "But... shouldn't they be in love first?"

"I've seen the way they look at each other. There is attraction. But they're too timid for their own good, so they wouldn't have gotten together on their own. This it pretty much the only way." she said to the younger computer tech.

"I see." Maya said.

"Anything else?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes. Can I help?" Maya asked.

Ritsuko looked at the young woman. "You want to help?"

"If it will make them stronger and better able to pilot, I'd like to help." Maya stated.

Ritsuko smiled. "Actually... there is something you could help me with." she said, pointing to her computer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaji and Fuyutsuki were walking down the hallways of NERV, talking about recent events.

"Has everything been arranged?" Fuyutsuki asked the unshaven man.

"It has. I even got Shinji a tux." Kaji said.

"Good. The chapel?"

"Already booked. I rented a limo to take us directly there from NERV tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent. However, the major wrinkle in this, is _how_ we're going to get them married. Even if it were a direct order, they might be hesitant."

"Oh? Ritsuko didn't tell you?" Kaji asked with an amused smirk.

"Tell me what?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"She's come up with a two-prong attack, as it were. The first part involves a special aphrodisia put into the LCL to break down their resistance and willpower." the man explained.

"Interesting. And the second-part?" the sub-commander asked.

"A special modification to the neuro-clips the pilots use that would allow instructions to be sent into their minds, instead of instructions being sent from them. She believes it will make them more... susceptible to any suggestion we would make to them."

"You mean mind-control." the older man said, now nervous about this plan.

"Yes. But she assures me it will only work for about 24-hours. After that they'll go back to normal."

Fuyutsuki was relieved when he said that. "And she _just_ came up with this?"

"Actually it was one of Gendo's plans to make the pilots more... subservient. But Ritsuko's hadn't been able to get it to work until recently. She just never told him about it." Kaji replied.

"Hmm. That should do it then." he said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Day Four)

On the proposed day, Shinji and Rei were asked to come into NERV for special testing. However, once they got there, and were well-underway into their synch training, the pair were overcome with a powerful, disorienting grogginess.

Flooding the entry plugs with special LCL aphrodisia, Ritsuko quickly broke down their willpower as their neural clips started receiving information instead of sending it.

"Alright. Here we go." Ritsuko said as she looked over at Maya, who nodded at the chief scientist. "Shinji, Rei, get out of the entry plugs and go to the showers."

(Yes, ma'am.) the pair said in unison from their entry plugs.

Once the pair were out, and showered, they were greeted by two people in their changing rooms.

Kaji and Fuyutsuki were waiting for Shinji. Maya and Ritsuko were waiting for Rei.

"Here Shinji, put on this tuxedo." Kaji said as he handed the box to Shinji.

"Yes, sir." Shinji said.

As Shinji put the tuxedo on, he didn't bother to ask why, or why Kaji and the Sub-Commander were wearing tuxedo's of their own.

In the women's locker room, a similar event was going on.

"Here Rei, put on this dress." Maya said as she handed the box to Rei.

"Yes, ma'am." Rei said.

Neither Maya nor Rei notice the rather irritated expression that quickly disappeared from Ritsuko's face as the blue-haired girl changed clothes. It wouldn't have benefitted either of them to know that Ritsuko still had some contempt for the First Child.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After they were dressed, the pair were escorted to the garage where a limo was waiting for them. The pair were then taken to a wedding chapel where a waiting minister, organist, a camera man, and several guests were in attendance already.

Said guests were Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba, Misato Katsuragi, and PenPen. And all of them, aside from the penguin, were dressed up for this event.

The minister, unfazed by the children's youth due to NERV's authority was being brought to bare, cleared his throat and addressed the two teenagers.

Their previous glazed expressions gone, at the request of Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko, the pair seemed rather happy and even anxious.

"Dearly beloved." The minister said to everyone present. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of this joyous couple in holy matrimony."

He paused and turned towards the attending guests.

"And who here will give these children away?" the minister asked.

"I do, as their guardian and commanding officer." Misato said.

"Very well." the minister said, turning back to the pair. "Turn and face each other."

Shinji and Rei face each other, a slight blush upon both their cheeks coming forth.

"Do you, Shinji Ikari, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, until death take you both?" the minister asked.

"I do." Shinji said.

"And do you, Rei Ayanami, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death take you both?" the minister said.

"I do." Rei said.

"May we have the rings, please?" the minister asked.

Kaji walked over to them, and presented two rings to the pair. The ring with Rei's name on the inside was taken by Shinji, who placed it on Rei's finger. The ring with Shinji's name on the inside was take by Rei, who placed it on Shinji's finger.

"With these rings, and your vow, by the power vested in me by our lord the father, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now..."

But Shinji and Rei were already kissing.

"...kiss the bride."

Organ music played in the background as the eight guests cheered for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I now happily introduce..." he said as he took a quick glance at the registry form that had been filled out. "Mr and Mrs Shinji and Rei Ayanami!"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S PARTY!!!!" Misato shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It should be noted that this update is actually a slightly extended wedding version of the first chapter and I've been too busy to modify said chapter.

It's also been a long time since I updated a few of my stories, and for that I apologize. Anyone who knows me, knows that I am rather scatterbrained and sometimes fraught with writers block. At any rate, I hope these updates will satisfy some of you for a while, and I hope I didn't leave anything out.

The next chapter in this story, which I've started, has Shinji and Rei dealing with the consequences of their actions. The loudest voices of this opposition will be Gendo and Asuka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

"Alright. Here we go." Ritsuko said as she looked over at Maya, who nodded at the chief scientist. "Shinji, Rei, get out of the entry plugs and..." she paused, a slightly mischievous smile on her face, "...dance the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy!"

"Huh?" Fuyutsuki gasped.

"What?" Kaji asked.

(Yes, ma'am.) the pair said in unison as they got out of their entry plugs and then started dancing ballet-style on the catwalk.

"RITSUKO!" Kaji shouted.

"Oh, come on! I never get to have any fun." the scientist said.


End file.
